O Canada
by Libby16
Summary: Day by day Canada goes through the struggles of being invisible, forgotten, but on the one day it matters, someone sees.


**This is a birthday fic for the wonderful littlev123, whom I might add is the one who introduced me to hetalia. Thanks for being one of my best friends throughout the years. Happy birthday! Hope you like it.**

* * *

Violet eyes sparkle at the date on the calendar: June 31st.

"One more day," the soft spoken man whispers. A smile tugs at the corner of his lips, and the odd curl seems to bounce in delight.

11:30 the clock reads.

The alabaster polar bear curls up on the downy comforter, eyes drooping with the gift of the sandman. "Who are you?" He asks.

"Canada," the man replies, the soft smile drooping slightly. No matter. He was excited. Tomorrow was the day his nation would gain another year of its independence. Tomorrow was the day his people would rejoice. Tomorrow belonged to Canada, and that was all that mattered to him.

Canada crawls underneath his warm blankets, pulling them up to his chin and burrowing under.

Already he could feel his people's excitement, and already he was yearning for the day he would see his maple leaf-stamped flag waving at every post.

Never mind that he would most likely spend it alone, and never mind the rest of the world would ignore the day he was granted his independence.

America would probably be preparing for his own independence day that was coming soon.

England would probably be shoo-ing away Sealand; shooing away the 'frog'; maybe even doing some embroidery.

France would probably be…he didn't want to think about that.

Tomorrow was his day, and be it alone or otherwise, he was going to be happy.

* * *

"DUDE WAKE UP!" An obnoxiously loud voice demands.

Too early. It was too early for this. Much like the bears that reside in his country, Canada was determined to hibernate for a few more hours. His blankets were too soft…too warm…and then his peace was perturbed by air reminiscent of the Arctic Circle. "Uwah!" Canada exclaims, bolting into a sitting position with his violet eyes wide. "America!"

Said American was bouncing on the plush mattress, overenthusiastic and exuberant as always. "Dude you're up!" He shouts, nearly bursting Canada's ear drums.

"Not so loud, please," he pleads, rubbing his eyes to wake up.

"Dude you sleep like a fuckin' log! What's up with that?!"

Canada sighs, not in the mood to deal with this right now. "What are you doing here?" He asks, ignoring all the other remarks.

The aquamarine eyes widen at hearing that. "What am I doing here?!" He demands. "Dude! It's your BIRTHDAY!" America proclaims, taking his brother into a tight hug, Canada nearly choking from having the air forced out of him.

"Can't…breathe…!" With that America let him go, but that dazzling smile never left his face.

Though soon, Canada realizes the implications of this. Happy Birthday. America remembered.

"Oui, joyeux anniversaire," came another voice, and immediately Canada's eyes flicker over to the blond leaning against the wall.

"Papa!" He exclaims, moving out of the bed to slip his arms around France. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it not obvious, dear Canada?" He asks rhetorically. "We are all here for your birthday!"

"Ah, indeed, it seems you've been free from me since 1867…that would make you 146 years old. Happy birthday, Canada." Another voice makes itself present, and Canada soon finds himself looking into the stunningly emerald eyes of the one who used to have rule over him.

"England too…you…you're all here," Canada says in disbelief.

America hops off of the bed at that and bounds his way over to the other three blonds. "Yup! We're all here for you. Ha, only 146 years old, ya really are my little bro!" He teases, catching Canada in a headlock and giving him one of his world famous nooggies.

"America you idiot, stop that!" England insists, pulling his former colony off of his brother. "It's his birthday for christ's sake, show some decency!"

"I'm the older brother! I have seniority!"

"Oui, but unlike you, I believe Angleterre actually _granted _dear Canada his independence," France reminded. For once, something that was usually considered a touchy subject was taken lightly by all parties, as no one truly enjoyed thinking upon the time, but there was something different about that time today, and being with the people involved offered some sort of a solace that the past hasn't yet bought.

Canada, however, was thinking none of this. He was only thinking of how they were all there to celebrate his birthday. For the first time he was visible around them, and what more could he ask for.

"Come on dude! Birthday pancakes!" America shouted, dragging him into the kitchen. And only when Canada saw that the pancakes had been dyed red, white, and blue, and had American stars as little candies decorating him, did Canada finally laugh and realize that even though it was his day, it was made even better by the ones he could consider family.

They were all there. They had seen him.


End file.
